1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrowetting display device and a dye composition for an electrowetting display.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, research has been conducted related to optical elements equipped with a cell including two or more kinds of liquid that do not mix with each other (for example, an oil and a hydrophilic liquid), which are operated (driven) by application of voltage. Examples of such optical elements include an optical shutter, a variable focal length lens, and an image display device. In recent years, a technology utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon has attracted particular attention.
As an example of a technology utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon, an electrowetting display (an electrowetting display device) is known that includes: a first substrate and a second substrate which face each other; plural projections which are arranged to define plural pixel units; a non-conductive first fluid which is sealed in a pixel unit between two adjacent projections; and a second fluid which is a conductive or polar liquid that is immiscible with the first fluid (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-86668).
Further, it is known that porphyrin can be used as a dye for an electrowetting display device (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0092753).
As the porphyrin, for example, a fluorine-substituted porphyrin is known (see, for example, JP-A No. 2-250883).